Sobre Papel
by YoLa-ReYeS
Summary: La vida de Eowyn y Faramir vista desde sus diarios. Espero que les guste dejen comentarios. Advertencia: No soy lo que se dice la mejor escritora.


_"Lo mas terrible se aprende en seguida,_

_y lo hermoso nos cuesta la vida"_

_**Silvio Rodríguez, Canción del elegido**_

_**Diario de una vida...**_

**Diario de Faramir en el año 3000 de la T. E.**

Minas Tirith. Día 1 

Hoy ya hace ya poco mas de ocho años que murió madre, y desde entonces hay una sombra terrible que invade mi corazón, que también invade a mi familia, especialmente a mi padre que desde aquel terrible día no deja de reprocharme lo que hago y sobretodo me culpa de la muerte de ella, mi madre. ¡Ay como la extraño!. Recuerdo, si aun lo recuerdo, aunque algunos digan que no puedo recordarlo por que era pequeño, pero recuerdo que me llevaba a los hermosos jardines de las Casas de Curación, y jugábamos, y me divertía , también me leía hermosos cuentos de los grandes hombres que vivieron en edades anteriores a la nuestra; ¡Ay! Pero todo a cambiando, mi madre se ha ido, yo no puedo seguirla. Pero... no , no todo es oscuridad y sombra para mi...esta Boromir, pero a el parece que no lo invadió nada, ni siquiera lo afecto la muerte de madre, aun recuerdo su rostro cuando nos avisaron que había muerto, el no derramo ninguna lagrima, su semblante era frió como el de cualquier soldado que ve morir a su enemigo; pero yo ¡Yo, el hijo de Denethor, estalle en llanto abrazando a mi hermano, que me consoló.

-No llores-dijo acariciándome el rostro y secándome las lagrimas- ella estará bien.- Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que padre me jalara del brazo y me lastimo.-

-Deja de llorar!- me grito duramente, su voz era algo amarga.

-Padre!-grito Boromir, pero mi padre hizo caso omiso de su hijo, y me siguió gritando.

-Tu!-grito repetidas veces señalándome- ¡Tu, tuviste la culpa de que muriera!- y en sus ojos se reflejo un terrible odio y rencor que nunca olvidare, y desde ese día le tengo miedo, y cuando estoy con el me siento tan vulnerable, pero Boromir dice que el me quiere y seria incapaz de hacerme daño...pero yo lo dudo; esto no lo puedo platicar con mi hermano aunque el tenga toda mi confianza puesto que siempre terminamos discutiendo; es por eso que mejor e decidí anotarlo en este diario que lo llevare a donde vaya, hasta que haya curado todas mis penas, y si llego a morir, quien lo encuentre podrá enterarse de esta vida que me toco vivir...

Hoy que estoy aquí sentado en Minas Tirith, es de noche y las estrellas brillan, no hay luna; el lugar donde estoy es uno de los tantos jardines de mi morada, aquí me gusta venir pues me siento realmente a gusto...esta mi madre junto a mi (claro en su tumba), y cuando estoy triste hablo con ella, también tengo mis libros que los leo una y otra ves, me da luz una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

Hoy fue un día muy agitado: todo empezó en la mañana, pues mi padre vino a despertarme (cosa que nunca hace), y además venia de muy buen humor:

-Tendrás que estar fuerte para hoy-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor, después se detuvo, yo me senté para empezar mi almuerzo-Se que e sido duro contigo pero hoy lo entenderás- no sabia de lo que me hablaba, así que solo asentí con la cabeza, después de un rato salimos del comedor.

-Ve por tus cosas...

-¿Cuáles?

-Tu armadura, tu uniforme¡Demonios!-grito desesperado, al notar que ignoraba lo que me decía.-¡lo que utilizas en un combate!-

-Si padre...-dije, y camine a mi habitación, aun cuando supe cual era la intención de mi padre comencé a sentir temor, pues nunca había ganado ningún combate, y temía que en este fuera igual, pero no podía negarme, así que me vestí con mi ropa de combate, tome mi espada, y me dirigí al lugar del combate. Al llegar vi a muchos muchachos de mi edad, incluso mas pequeños.

-Beleg!-dije al ver a mi amigo entre tantos jóvenes.

-Participaras!-dijo sorprendido-Espero que esta ves tengas suerte- y se alejo pues le hablaban sus padres. Estuve sentado por un largo rato, hasta que me nombraron, entre a la arena con temor, estaban viéndome todos los habitantes de Minas Tirith, mire al muchacho con el que me toco combatir era mas pequeño que yo, y además de menor estatura, pero no puedo entender como sucedió: todo iba bien, yo llevaba la ventaja, pero después de haber empezado el combate, el muchacho me ataco varias veces y me hizo caer de espaldas, marco unos puntos y me puso la espada en el estomago.

-Gane!-dijo satisfactoriamente, me alegre por el; le sonreí me levante y le tendí la mano en señal de cortesía, si hubiera sabido que esto me causaría problemas nunca lo habría hecho.

-¿Cómo es posible?-grito mi padre, cuando estábamos en casa- No puedo creer que ese niño, te halla ganado!-yo trate de explicarle que no servia para utilizar la espada, y que me dejara probar con otras armas pero ni siquiera me escucho.-¡tu eres el hijo del Señor de Gondor!-grito-no puedes tenderle la mano a esa gente¡Eres un inútil¡No puedes hacer nada bueno¡Eres igual de débil que tu madre!-grito y salió aporreando la puerta; comencé a llorar, y a golpear todo, tire muchas cosas, y las aventaba hacia cualquier lugar; me sentía realmente impotente. Quería platicar con alguien, con mi hermano, pero el no estaba para consolarme, había salido a las fronteras, se hizo capitán hace poco y ahora esta ausente mucho tiempo. No podía controlarme, así que salí de mi cuarto corrí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y lleno de ira, y llegue a este lugar donde me siento tranquilo, el sol se oculto hace mucho, y yo no he llegado a casa, no quiero buscarme mas problemas, regresare, y escribiré mañana, por hoy es todo; estoy cansado y seguro Boromir regresa de Ithilien, pues lleva mas de tres días ausente.

Después de cerrar este diario, regrese a casa, entre, todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie así que me dirigí a mi habitación; al entrar no había nadie, pensé que Boromir estaría con padre, y decidí acostarme; cuando ya había conciliado el sueño unos gritos me despertaron:

-¡No puedes quedarte así!-gritó mi padre.-¡Tienes que recuperar Osgiliath!

-¡Padre somos muy pocos, necesito mas hombres!

-¡Cuando yo peleaba, éramos menos que ustedes, y salíamos triunfantes!-le grito-¡Y quiero que tu seas igual a mi!...¡Recupera Osgiliath!-y se cerro la puerta, entonces me descubrí la cara, y mire a mi hermano: sentado en la cama, su rostro que estaba cubierto por su cabello apuntando al suelo, y sollozaba.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte.

-Si...-dijo sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban rojos de tantas lagrimas derramadas.

-No me mientas...

-Ay! Hermanito- exclamo poniéndose de pie, acto seguido vino a mi cama y se sentó-...soy un fracaso como capitán, perdí Osgiliath hace días y aun no la recupero...

-Necesitas mas hombres ¿Verdad?

-Si...-dijo-...somos demasiado pocos, muchos herido, las fuerzas oscuras cada día son mas fuertes...-y me miro a los ojos, estaba desesperado y atemorizado.

-Iré contigo...-dije casi sin pensarlo

-Nunca habías querido venir a una batalla¡Vaya, ni siquiera a un torneo!

-Pero esta vez yo quiero ir...-y puse mi mano en su hombro.-...no se si seré útil pero estaré contigo mas tiempo...

-Tuviste otra vez problemas con padre-yo asentí.

-Ay! Faramir-exclamo-¿Y ahora que paso?

-Perdí de nuevo en el torneo de esgrima-dije bajando la mirada, Boromir lanzo un suspiro y después me puso la mano en mi hombro.

-Perdiste, no me sorprende nunca has sido bueno utilizando la espada

-Si lo se...

-Pero alégrate, viene el torneo de arquería, seguro que en ese si ganas...-y sonrío, yo solo lo mire y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, me abraza a el, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a sollozar.

-El Senescal, nunca aceptaría que su hijo fuera un arquero...

-...Aunque no lo acepte lo serás-hizo una pausa y después continuo-ya lo eres ¡Faramir! te vi practicando en la tarde, no quise interrumpirte, eres tan hábil, le diste a todos tus blancos.

No dije nada, solo sonreí, acto seguido el se levanto, yo me acomode en mi cama, cuando lo vi que salió.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte levantándome de nuevo.

-A buscar mas soldados, duérmete mañana necesitas estar fuerte-fue lo ultimo que dijo y cerro la puerta, yo estoy aquí despierto hace poco que se fue, y no se hasta que hora regrese así que dormiré, estoy muy cansado.

**Osgiliath. Día 2**

Hemos llegado a Ogiliath, somos muy pocos a pesar de que mi hermano busco refuerzos; la batalla termino hace pocas horas, no la hemos ganado, tuvimos que huir, ahora estamos en un pequeño escondite, es húmedo y hace frió, estoy tapado con una manta que me dio Boromir, no puedo dormir, así que escribirte todo lo que paso hoy:

Llegamos a Osgiliath, al medio día, es muy hermoso.

-Hermanito-dijo Boromir acercándose.-te tendrás que ir con los arqueros

-Pero y tu...?

-yo estaré en el frente

-No no puedes!-dije asustado

-No me pasara nada-sonrió-confía en mi...

Yo asentí, y me fui con Belrond, uno de los amigos de mi hermano.

-Servirás mucho aquí-dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda-Necesitamos gente valiente.-hizo una pausa y miro hacia el Sur-¡Disparen!-grito

Yo comencé a lanzar flechas, apunte bien a mi enemigo, y le di a mucho sureños. A lo lejos Boromir apareció seguido de una legión de muchachos de su edad, comenzaron a pelear, y tenían la victoria en sus manos; pero detrás de nosotros llegaron una manada de orcos.

Yo no me había dado cuenta, solo veía emocionado a mi hermano cuando sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo.

-Vamonos!-me grito uno de los soldados

Corrimos mucho tiempo hasta llegar ha este lugar, pero a medio camino sentí que mis piernas me flaqueaban, no podía mantenerme de pie mas tiempo me deje caer, y sentí un gran alivio.

-¿Qué haces?

-No puedo correr mas, mis piernas están débiles

-¡estas loco!-exclamo mi hermano, tratándome de levantar.-No puedo dejarte aquí- y me cargo, me puso sobre su espalda y siguió corriendo, hasta llegas a la pequeña caverna en la que estamos. Me puso en el suelo, y solo me miro, sin decir nada se fue...han pasado pocos minutos desde entonces, pero creo que dormiré por ahora...

Han pasado días sin que escribo nada, bueno pues empezare, seguimos en Osgiliath. Relatare lo que paso por días:

**Día 3.**

Después de haber huido a aquel escondite, nos levantamos muy temprano.

Salimos decididos a recuperar la ciudad y comenzamos a atacar, fue una batalla horrible murieron muchos de los hombres que nos acompañan.

Atacamos y ya casi recuperamos la ciudad, pero de nuevo aparecieron los orcos, esta vez no huimos nos quedamos a combatir. Luchamos mucho tiempo hasta el anochecer, luego mi hermano dio la orden de regresar, pero algunos se quedaron combatiendo. Yo regrese con algunos hombres.

**Día 4.**

Este día fue igual al anterior.

**Día 5.**

Hoy igual que en los anteriores días nos levantamos temprano y fuimos al campo donde peleaban mi hermano y los soldados de Gondor, yo comencé a luchar también¡Derrote a muchos malvados con las certeras flechas de mi arco, no lo podía creer y después mi hermano comenzó a gritar:-

-Alcanzamos la victoria!-y corrió a abrazarme, lloramos los dos de tanta felicidad.

-Te felicito!-dije-eres un excelente capitán.

-Y tu un excelente arquero-esto hizo que me ruborizara, pues lo escucharon casi todos. De veras que estoy tan feliz por la victoria de mi hermano, ahora regresaremos a Minas Tirith; así que dejare de escribir hasta llegar a casa.

Creí que padre se sentiría orgulloso de mi después de haber regresado de la batalla, pero cuando llegamos a Minas Tirith, paso todo lo contrario:

Nos esperaba en la entrada del palacio, yo baje del caballo contento, seguí a mi hermano. Nos acercamos a padre que tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara, primero abrazo a Boromir.

-Hijo mío!-exclamo-eres un excelente capitán! Sabia que podías ganar la batalla!

-Padre no hubiera podido sin mi hermano-dijo Boromir y me miro de reojo.

-El!-dijo y su tono de voz se torno a molesto-El, solo te retraso, pudiste haber recuperado la ciudad en menos tiempo!-grito y los demás hombres se dieron cuenta, esto me dolió mucho, me grito enfrente de todos.-Es un inútil, seguro el cobarde no pudo matar a nadie, y estuvo tras de ti como una niñita¡Si hijo. Ya te lo dije sin Faramir hubieras ganado en menos tiempo!-gritó y después lo miro sonriendo- Pero...eso ya paso ahora vamos a celebrar.- y se dirigieron al comedor, mientras yo me quede en los jardines me tire al suelo de rodillas y comencé a llorar; y no me importo que me vieran llorar.

-Faramir-dijo una voz-Faramir estas bien-yo volví la vista y vi aun hombre viejo, y de sobrero. Era Gandalf., cuando lo vi lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo con fuerza y seguí llorando. El solo me abrazo fuerte y espero a que me tranquilizara.

-Mi querido Faramir-dijo mientras caminábamos por los jardines de las Casas de Curación, y el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas.- no tienes por que ponerte así

-Pero Mithrandir-dijo sentándome a su lado-fui a la guerra para que me reconociera y se sintiera orgulloso de mi...-suspire- pero veo que no le gusto

-Mi querido amigo, no tienes por que sentirte triste-dijo con una sonrisa.-yo si estoy orgulloso de ti, y tu hermano también, me han dicho que acabaste con muchos malvados...¡Eres un soldado excelente!-

Me ruborice, por sus halagos, pero no dije nada solo me quede mirando el cielo, siempre me he preguntado que hay después de tantas estrellas.

-Mithrandir-dije rompiendo el silencio-dime ¿Qué hay mas halla de las estrellas?

-Pues, muchas cosas...por ejemplo: las estancias de Mandos.

-Donde ahora descansa madre...

-Si, pero ella siempre te cuidara-dijo y se levanto de la hierva-Por Eru!-exclamo- es muy tarde y yo tengo que hablar con el Senescal de esta ciudad

-Entonces te vas

-Si, querido amigo-y me dio un fuerte abrazo, después me dio algo en la mano, estaba frió-No se cuando nos volveremos a ver; ¡que Eru te cuide!-y se alejo hacia el castillo. Yo solo me quede de pie mirando como su figura desaparecía en la oscuridad, acto seguido mira lo que me dio es un hermoso medallón con el árbol de Gondor en el centro, me lo colgué al cuello para que este cerca de mi corazón. Ahora dejare de escribir tengo que regresar a casa.

Regrese a casa, y me dirigí a mi habitación, pues la celebración seguía, me fui a dormir, pero Boromir tiene esa peculiaridad de despertarme.

-Ah, estas aquí

-Si.-dije molesto y me volví a la cama.

-Faramir ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-Tu no eres así-y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama

-Vete!

-No quiero, dime que te pasa

-Estoy molesto!

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que dijo padre, ni si quiera me defendiste

-Esperaba que tu lo hicieras.

-sabes que el siempre me grita cosas horribles, y se que me odia por eso fue tan duro conmigo

-Faramir, sabes que el te quiere, además solo se molesto por que fuiste sin permiso-dijo y se levanto-el es así contigo, por que te ama...espero que lo entiendas.

-Si me amara, no me gritaría frente a todos, ni me diría que madre murió por mi culpa.-Y comencé a llorar, pero Boromir ya se había ido, pues escuche que se cerro la puerta, hasta ahorita sigo llorando, pero dormiré estoy cansado y triste...

**Diario de Faramir en el año 3010 de la T. E.**

Minas Tirith. Día 1 

Parece que fue ayer cuando vino Gandalf por ultima vez, pero han pasado once años, y aun no tengo noticias de el, pero bueno solo espero que se encuentre bien.

Hoy fue un día muy agitado, pues estuvimos en Ithilien, peleando contra sureños y orcos que trataban de llegar a Mordor, pero los derrotamos. Después vine a casa pues estoy muy cansado, necesito descansar mas tarde registrare todo.

Es casi el anochecer y acabo de despertar, creo que es hora de escribir todo lo que paso hoy:

Llegamos a Minas Tirith, casi al medio día. Yo me dirigí a casa, mi padre y mi hermano me esperaban en la entrada del palacio.

-Hermano!-grito Boromir con una sonrisa en la cara, corrió con lo brazos extendidos, y me abrazo fuertemente.-Lo lograste conseguiste solo la victoria!

-No celebres tanto!-dijo mi padre acercándose hacia nosotros, desde ese momento sentí su mirada fría y baje la vista. Solo sentí la palmada de Boromir en la espalda-Tu hermano no ha ganado ni la mitad de sus victorias si no lo ayudaras a planear estrategias..

-Pero padre, yo no...

-Caya, Boromir, el es un inútil la suerte de haber ganado la batalla fue casualidad, y los sureños eran muy pocos.-Me miró con odio, o rencor no se. Cuando lo vi a los ojos apreté mis manos fuerte.

-Padre, tu sabes muy bien que los sureños eran muchos...-pero su bofetada no me dejo continuar.

-Nunca me contradigas!-me dijo, y me miro mas enfurecido que nunca, se dio la vuelta y se retiro.

-Faramir-dijo en un susurro, me puso la mano en el hombro, pero yo la quite bruscamente y salí corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. No deje de correr, ni de llorar, llegue a donde esta la tumba de mi madre, me senté en la hierva, pero el sueño me venció después de empezar a escribir, y decidí dormirme. Acabo de despertar, sigo triste, no se que hacer, siempre que voy a alguna batalla y la gano o pierdo, mi padre siempre inventa algo para hacerme quedar mal.

-Faramir-dijo una voz conocida, era mi hermano, que venia cuando estaba apunto de cerrar mi diario.-Hermanito, te estuve buscando por todos lados; creí que te habías ido con tu amigo...

-No fue así, todo el tiempo estuve aquí.

-Si ya lo veo, oye te felicito que buena batalla diste-dijo sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado.-no le hagas caso a padre, estaba molesto...

-...siempre lo esta...

-no claro que no, el te quiere

-...si ya lo se, mira no quiero hablar de esto...

Mi hermano asintió sabia que siempre terminábamos discutiendo este tema, se acostó en la hierva y miro las estrellas.

-Crees que alguna vez sea famoso

-¿Famoso?

-Si, como el mejor Senescal de Gondor

-Boromir, no lo se...

-Bueno no importa, sabes mañana tengo que ir al sur...

-Pero, padre no ha ordenado ninguna salida...

-...no, padre no sabe...

-Boromir, se enfadara

-No claro que no me iré, le diré que tengo asuntos importantes que atener

-¿Y cuales son los asuntos?

-Unos demasiado importantes, lo sabrás a su tiempo-dijo como soñando, y sus ojos brillaron, acto seguido se levanto y tomo una flor.-Me voy tengo que descansar.

Mientras yo me quede, sigo en este lugar; no tengo sueño, así que leeré un poco.

**Osgiliath. Día 2**

Hace ya mas de una semana que mi hermano se fue, solo mando una pequeña nota diciendo que estaba bien, mi padre esta mas insoportable que nuca, me grita horribles cosas.

-Faramir!-me grito cuando salía a los jardines-Tienes que ir hoy mismo a recuperar Osgiliath.-

Solo asentí y no dije nada, afuera mande llamar a mis hombres, y salimos inmediatamente; llegamos a la ciudad y encontramos sureños, los atacamos y logramos vencerles, eso me alegra podré ver a mi hermano muy pronto, hoy mismo partiremos a la ciudad blanca, pues llevamos mas de cinco días ausentes.

**Minas Tirith. Mismo día**

Estoy demasiado triste, llegue a Minas Tirith, no estaba mi hermano como espere, todo fue horrible.

-Padre, recuperamos la ciudad

-No me vengas con eso, tu victoria no es mas que suerte-dijo con voz fría-se que hubo pocos enemigos.

"No eso no es cierto", tenia tantas ganas de gritarle, pero no podía, solo lo mire; mis manos me temblaban del enojo y la rabia que sentía; no podía contenerme mas, me decía cosas horribles, y sin darme cuenta golpee la mesa con los puños levantándome.

-No digas mentiras!-grite, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.-Siempre tratas de hacerme sentir un inútil, bien sabes que la ciudad estaba invadida por muchos enemigos, y que si no hubiera sido sin mi estaría aún en manos de Mordor!

Aquel hombre, mi padre, me miro con demasiada odio se levanto de la mesa.

-¡Tu siempre has sido un inútil!-grito y me tomo de los brazos apretándome fuertemente-Un inútil, tu mataste a tu madre lo recuerdas!-y me tiro al suelo, yo caí sin poder meter las manos; mi padre se salió y me dejo solo. Comencé a llorar, nunca había llorado tanto, ni siquiera me levante del suelo, cuando logre tranquilizarme, me levante y corrí a mi habitación, tome una mochila y empecé a meter ropa, y alimentos, no aguanto mas este maldito lugar, quiero salir; no importa que muera en manos de sureños o de orcos, es mejor que estar aquí con padre. Ahora acabo de escribir estas líneas para irme, iré al este lo he pensado, viviré en Rohan o en las montañas nubladas, no lo se aún, pero me voy y no regresare.

**Diario de Eowyn en el año 3010 de la T. E.**

Rohan. Día 1 

Hoy mi hermano y primo se fueron a combatir en las tierras lejanas.

-Mi señor-dije a mi tío levantándome de la mesa.-Yo también puedo ir, no pienso quedarme.

-Tu no puedes ir, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo-repuso mi tío-además eres muy pequeña.

-Pero, yo quiero ir, mi hermano ira y no quiero quedarme sola.

-Por favor Eowyn entiende, no puedes ir.- y se retiro seguido de ese consejero suyo, lo llama Grima, no se desde cuando este aquí pero siempre me mira extrañamente. Decidí salir a caminar, estaba muy molesta. Llegue al establo y tome un caballo salí a cabalgar, me dirigí al sur y cabalgue hasta el anochecer, no tenia intenciones de regresar a casa, y continué cabalgando; he llegado mas halla de Edoras la noche ya me alcanzo. Por hoy seguiré cabalgando no pienso quedarme sola en este lugar.

Día 2 

He llegado al Folde Este, estoy muy tranquila no hay ningún enemigo, lo único que me preocupa es saber si aquel soldado que encontré le dijo a mi tío que estoy bien.

-Señorita-dijo el soldado cuando nos cruzamos en el camino.-No debe cabalgar sola

-Ah, claro que si-dije sonriendo-esta muy tranquilo por aquí

-Pero el rey

-No se preocupe soldado, solo dígale al rey que estoy bien-dije y comencé a cabalgar.-Regresare pronto!-grite.

El sol se ocultaba a lo lejos y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, comí algo y deje descansar a mi caballo. Me senté en la hierva y trate de descansar pero no podía unos ruidos extraños me hicieron sentir temor, empuñe mi espada fuertemente y me levante.

-¿Quién es?-dije acercándome hacia unas enormes piedras que estaban detrás de mi, los ruidos eran mas cada vez mas fuerte, sentí que alguien paso tras de mi, y me gire pero no vi a nadie, cuando volví la vista a las piedras de nuevo, un cuchillo apareció junto a mi cara, retrocedí rápidamente pero otro ser extraño me esperaba con un hacha en alto.

-¡Cuidado!-grito la voz de un hombre, cuando escuche el silbido de unas flechas, y mire como cayeron los dos orcos que me atacaban. Mire a mi alrededor y vi una silueta que se acercaba hacia a mi.

-Señorita, no tiene por que temer el peligro a pasado

Baje la guardia, y me acerque a el.-Gracias, creí que moriría.

Cuando lo vi, me sorprendí, era alto, y su rostro lo tenia oculto bajo una capucha, en la mano un arco hermoso, y en su pecho brillaba algo, como un colgante.

-¿Qué hacías aquí sola?-dijo, mientras comía un pedazo de pan que le di, pero su rostro lo tenia oculto todavía.

-Vine a vigilar el Folde Este, siempre esta lleno de orcos y el rey me a mandado.

-No te creo, eres una niña

-No soy una niña-le grite, y me levante-mis asuntos no te incumben.

-Si tienes razón-y también se levanto-Así que me voy, pero ¿Cuándo regresas a tu hogar?

-Regresare, antes del ocaso... y tu?

-Yo...-dijo y su voz se quebró-...no lo se

-Disculpa, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-No, no te preocupes¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo el hombre que aún seguía encapuchado.

-Soy Eowyn, hija de Eummond...tu quien eres?

-Soy, solo un dunedain-dijo y monto su caballo-vengo de Minas Tirith, pero tengo que regresar...¡Adios!- y se alejo en la oscuridad

No pude saber el nombre, de aquel misterioso hombre que me salvo la vida; espero encontrarlo algún día y agradecerle lo que hizo por mi, en fin... me iré a casa...

Apenas pasaron unos minutos después de que se fue aquel hombre, cuando escuche los galopes de un caballo y vi que el hombre regresaba.

-Oye!-exclamo bajando del caballo-Puedo ir contigo a Rohan

Su pregunta me extraño, no sabia ni quien era y quería acompañarme; el hombre se me hizo simpático, yo asentí.

-Pero partiremos mañana estoy cansada-le dije.

-Si yo también...-y se alejo, se sentó solo y se acostó. Yo también me dormiré, pues es tarde y mañana partiremos temprano; espero conocer su rostro.

Día 3

Nos levantamos temprano, bueno al menos el por que cuando desperté estaba de pie; yo me levante lo mas rápido posible y arregle mis cosas para irnos, ambos montamos nuestros caballos, y partimos hacia Edoras, el hombre tenia una capa gruesa color verde, que le cubría la cabeza.

-¿De donde vienes?- pregunte cuando llegábamos a Edoras en el anochecer.

-Soy un hombre de Gondor, ya te lo dije-dijo y me miro, lo pude ver al fin, pero la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto, solo vi sus hermosos ojos grises, que reflejaban mucho dolor.

-¿Tu Señor te a mandado a Rohan?

-No, escape de casa-dijo y su voz se quebró otra vez, decidí no seguir con el interrogatorio pues sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas; no dije nada mas y entramos a la ciudad, mi tío, mi primo y mi hermano estaban en la entrada de la ciudad; Eomer bajo corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Eowyn!-me grito, yo baje y lo abrace fuerte- nos tenias muy preocupados...- y volvió la vista al gondoriano.

-Soy un dunedain de Gondor-dijo el hombre antes de dejar que hablara mi hermano.

-¿Y cuales son sus asuntos?-dijo mi tío acercándose hacia nosotros.

-Mi señor-dijo e hizo una reverencia.-Mis asuntos, eran que esta hermosa mujer llegara con bien a casa, la encontré sola en el Folde Este, y casi era muerta por horribles bestias.

-Si el me salvo-dije interrumpiéndolo, mi tío le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi sobrina; en agradecimiento le daré hospedaje en mi castillo-dijo sonriendo.-pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Mi señor, no puedo darle mi nombre-dijo el hombre.

Mi tío no dijo nada, algo escondía aquel hombre, entramos al palacio.

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-No, mi señor; estoy cansado me gustaría dormir, mañana me iré de aquí partiré a mi país.

Mi tío hablo a uno de los sirvientes y ordeno que le preparan una habitación a aquel hombre.

-Pero mientras preparan su habitación me gustaría hablar con usted

El hombre asintió, y salió con mi tío a los jardines; no supe de que hablaron pero estoy segura de que el hombre sabes muchas cosas sobre la guerra que dicen esta por venir. Me dirigí a mi habitación; y me propuse dormir, y lo are, así que buenas noches.

**Diario de Faramir**

**Rohan. Día 1**

Me quede platicando con el Rey de Rohan hasta tarde.

-Dígame-me dijo- ¿Por que no me quiere dar su nombre?

Yo titubeé no supe que decirle, solo me ocultaba por miedo a que me vieran o le dijeran a mi padre que había escapado.

-Por miedo-dije sin pensar.

-Miedo a que?

No dije nada, y decidí decirle mi nombre y mostrarle mi rostro.

-Mi señor-dije mientras me quitaba la capucha de la cabeza y descubría mi rostro-Soy Faramir, hijo de Denethor Senescal de Gondor.

-Faramir!-dijo sorprendido.-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escape de casa-dije con la voz quebrada, no podía mas aguantar aquel dolor que torturaba mi corazón-No puedo seguir viviendo halla

-Pero usted, es uno de los mejores capitanes que Gondor a tenido-dijo el Rey-usted, según muchos de mis hombres dicen que a ganado en Ithilien grandes batallas contra sureños y orcos.

Si el rey no hubiera dicho eso, mis ánimos seguirían por los suelos, por primera ves me sentía halagado; pues reconoció mis triunfos.

-Gracias mi señor-dije llorando, el hombre viejo me abrazo.

-¿Por qué lloras muchacho?

-Solo por que estoy feliz-dije sollozando-nunca alguien me había dicho que mi trabajo era bueno.

No dijo mas, acto seguido me levante de la hierva junto con el, entramos al hermoso palacio.

-Mi señor-dije rompiendo el silencio del palacio.-le pediría que lo que le dije, no lo comente.-

-No se preocupe

-También, mi nombre no se lo diga a nadie

-Guardare nuestro secreto...Buenas noches!- y se retiro a sus aposentos, yo me dirigí a los que me asignaron, al entrar me quite la capa, y me acosté en la cama, estoy escribiendo pero dormiré estoy muy cansado.

Apenas cerré mi diario cuando escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta, no les hice caso estaba muy cansando.

-Oye!-dijo la voz de una mujer.-¿Por que no me abres la puerta?- y escuche que se abrió la puerta, no me quería levantar.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije ya somnoliento.-

-Hablar contigo, me gustaría saber quien eres

-Ya te lo dije, además es muy tarde

-Pero mañana te iras temprano

-Esta bien que quieres saber-dije y sin darme cuenta me levante descubriéndome la cara, vi que la mujer estaba parada delante de mi, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué escapaste?

Su pregunta me dejo sin habla, no sabía que contestarle, vacile un momento...

-Si, dime, yo solo me fui para estar sola y tener aventuras

-y vaya aventura que tuviste-dije sonriendo-casi te matan dos orcos...

-si tienes razón, nuca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi-hizo una pausa y después continuo-Ya dime ¿por que huyes?

-Pues veras...-dije y me quede callado de nuevo, no sabia que decirle, al cabo de un rato volví a hablar-quería estar solo un momento y olvidarme de la guerra.

-Has estado en la guerra!-me dijo sorprendida

-Si...

-Ah, entonces has de haber atravesado a muchos orcos con tu espada...

-Digamos que con una espada no-

-¿No?

-No, yo no soy bueno con la espada, pero con el arco...

-Eres excelente!-dijo de nuevo sonriendo.-tu le diste a los orcos en un lugar tan oscuro

-Si...mi vista es muy precisa.-le sonreí y mire a la ventana, era ya casi el alba.

-No debes ir a descansar-dije sin pensar.

-Si quieres que me vaya solo dime, entiendo estas cansando-me dijo burlándose de mi, le sonreí.

-Bueno...hasta mañana-dije mientras salía la hermosa mujer. Escribí esto en mi diario y aquí estoy apunto de dormir...

**Día 2**

En la mañana me levante temprano, pues quería partir a Gondor. Cuando salí de los aposentos con mis cosas listas par irme, el rey Theoden me hablo:

-Hijo, tan pronto te vas-dijo levantándose de la mesa donde desayunaba la familia.

-Si...tengo que legar a Osgiliath, han llegado rumores de que han atacado del otro lado del Anduin...

-Si lo se-dijo e hizo una seña a uno de los sirvientes-Sírvanle a este hombre de desayunar, y preparen su caballo y cosas para que parta al medio día.

-No quisiera traerle molestias.

-Para mi no son molestias y mucho menos lo son para mi pueblo-dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda-Nos da gusto saber que por el otro lado de las montañas, halla valiosos soldados como usted defendiendo la tierra de la oscuridad.

Sonreí, y me senté a desayunar con la familia, era muy pequeña: Eowyn que bestia un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, su hermano junto a ella; el muchacho que tenia un semblante serio y a la vez preocupado era el que se encontraba sentado a lado del rey.

-Es mi hijo-dijo el rey- será el próximo rey de Rohan!-exclamo-El es Eomer mi sobrino, y su hermana que ya tuvo el gusto de conocerla.

No dije nada solo sonreí, y comí; al terminar le agradecí al rey todas sus atenciones conmigo, y partí a mi ciudad. Ahora estoy en el Folde Este, es de noche y necesito descansar.

**Gondor. Día 3**

Llegue a Minas Tirith por la mañana, estaba nervioso, seguro padre me regañaría, y así fue...

-¿Crees que te puedes ir de aquí así como si nada, Pues no!-grito, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación; yo estaba sentando con mis manos temblorosas. No sabia que contestarle, solo baje la vista y me quede en silencio.

-¿Por qué haces esto!-dijo tomándome por la mejilla apretando mi rostro.-Sabias que eres el soldado mas cobarde que hay en Gondor!-y me miro con tanto odio que hizo que me estremeciera.

-No me hagas nada!-chille desesperado al ver sus ojos, tenia miedo de que me golpeara o matara en ese momento. Se alejo de mi dejándome en la silla, yo seguía asustado y tembloroso, mis ojos aún húmedos.

-Discúlpame-dije sollozando aún, no podía levantar la vista pues tenia miedo de mirarlo y seguí mirando el suelo.-No sabía que pensaba cuando escape...-dije resignado, al ver que no me entendería; pero quería decirle en ese momento tantas cosas; no podía contener mi rabia y me levante de la silla mas rápido que un rayo de luz, y me pare frente a el, mis ojos se empaparon de nuevo y comencé a hablar:

-Sabes por que me fui!-grite llorando-sabes, me tienes harto, nunca te parece lo que hago, dices que soy un tonto, que no sirvo para nada!...además siempre me hechas en cara lo que le paso a madre, y sabes que yo no pude hacer que muriera!

-Calla!-me grito dándome una bofetada que no me dejo continuar.-Tu mataste a tu madre, tu hiciste que tu hermano perdiera la batalla-dijo y salió de la habitación. Cuando me dejo solo me tire al suelo, llore demasiado, estaba destrozado con lo que paso, no sabia que hacer; pensé en marcharme otra vez incluso en morir, pero pensé en mi hermano el me necesita, siempre me ha dicho que sin mi no lograría nada; así que heme aquí escribiendo mis oscuras vivencias, ya no se que hacer, lo único que me da fuerzas es mi hermano, se que el me ama y siempre estará conmigo pero por que mi padre me odia ¡Por que?...

**Diario de Eowyn en el año 3019 de la T. E.**

Estoy destrozada, no se que hacer...la oscuridad me ha invadido de nuevo; ¡Ay de mi!... en esto días la oscuridad me ha invadido...toda mi familia ha muerto: Mi primo...Theodred... y desde que el murió parece que la sombra invadió a mis seres queridos...después de su muerte murió mi tío en la batalla de los Campos Pelennor...pero creo que esto no es lo peor de todo...

Mi señor, si el gran Señor Aragorn, gran guerrero me ha despreciado, y me dijo que no me amaba...¡Por que, por que, es el único hombre al que amo...

Quisiera morir y desatarme de toda esta oscuridad, morir ir con mis parientes...¡por que¡¿Por qué no morí en los Campos Pelennor!...parece que tocan, tengo que cerrar mi diario, mas tarde escribiré...

Ah venido uno de los médicos me dijo que debía descansar durante siete días, y que no podría salir de mis aposentos:

-Son ordenes del rey de esta ciudad-dijo el Mayoral

-pero yo no puedo estar aquí inmovilizada!-dije enojada-Tengo que ir a la batalla- y me levante de un salto!

-No puedo hacer eso mi señora, no puedo dejarla ir, no esta en mis manos

-Por favor, déjeme ir-le suplique, pero este me insistió en que no era su deber.

-Mi Señora, yo no puedo hacer nada...

-Entonces con quien puedo hablar sobre esto- le dije.

-La única autoridad en esta ciudad es el Señor Faramir

-Lléveme con el-dije inmediatamente, el Mayoral asintió y me condujo hasta donde se encontraba el señor Faramir. Salimos de las casas de curación y caminamos por los hermosos jardines, junto a las murallas había un hombre alto de cabello azabache, con un brazo vendado puesto cobre un cabestrillo.

"_Yo lo mire, y vi en -Señor-dijo el Mayoral- esta es la Dama Eowyn de Rohan. Cabalgó junto al rey y fue malherida, y ahora se encuentra bajo mi custodia. Pero no esta contenta, y desea hablar con el Senescal de la Ciudad._

_-No mal interprete estas palabras, señor-dije- no me quejo por que no me atiendan. Ninguna casa podría brindar mejores cuidados a quienes buscan la curación. Pero no puedo continuar así, ociosa, indolente, enjaulada. Quise morir en la batalla, pero no he muerto y la batalla continua._

_El Señor Faramir hizo una seña al Mayoral, y este se alejo._

_-¿Qué quiere que haga señora?-pregunto-yo también soy prisionero en esta casa.-. Me miro._

_sus ojos un a grave ternura, y encontré en el alguien que había crecido entre hombres de guerra, y supe que era mejor que cualquier guerrero de mi raza._

_-¿Qué desea?-me pregunto-si esta en mis manos, lo haré_

_-Quisiera que le ordenara al Mayoral que me deje salir-le dije, y cuando lo volví a mirar, su hermoso rostro se me hizo familiar, esos ojos hermoso llenos de dolor oculto tras una sonrisa en su rostro, no se por que, pero creo que conozco a aquel hombre. Temí que aquel hombre me juzgara como caprichosa._

_-Yo mismo dependo del Mayoral- dijo Faramir-y todavía no he tomado mi cargo en esta ciudad. No obstante, aún cuando lo hubiere hecho escucharía los consejos del Mayoral, y en cuestiones que atañen a su arte no me opondría a él, salvo en un caso de necesidad extrema._

_-Pero yo no deseo curar-dije de nuevo-deseo partir a la guerra cono ni hermano o mejor aún como el rey Theoden, por que el ha muerto, y ha conquistado a la vez honores y paz."_

Pero a pesar de estas palabras el insistió en que no podía salir de la ciudad; desistí en esta lucha era inútil por ultimo le dije que mi ventana no miraba al este y que los médicos pretendían que me quedara inmóvil por casi siete días; aquel hombre con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro me dijo que podía caminar cuando quisiera por esos jardines, y que lo buscara cuando quisiera hablar con alguien, incluso dijo que yo le traía alegría a su corazón.

**Día 2 **

Hoy en la mañana, mientras contemplaba el este; aquel hombre me llamo.

-Mi señora-dijo en voz alta, volví la voz y lo vi, de nuevo me conmoví al verlo; le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.-Desea caminar conmigo?- me pregunto y se acerco a mi.

-Claro Señor Faramir-dije, lo tome del brazo y comenzamos a caminar. Por un rato no dijo nada solo caminaba con migo, pero después comenzó a hablar:

-Sabe, usted es una dama hermosa-dijo nervioso-y yo la admiro mucho

-¿Por qué ha de admirarme señor Senescal?

-Ha conquistado una gloria, de la cual, cualquier hombre podría estar celoso-y me miro a los ojos-además es muy valiente...-y guardo silencio.-...Querida Eowyn, gusta sentarse a la sombra de este árbol...?

-Si- dije con una sonrisa, y ambos nos sentamos en la hierva. Charlamos durante largo rato, hasta el atardecer.

-Dama mía-dijo poniéndose de pie-Tengo que retirarme...Hasta mañana- y se alejo; me quede otro rato mas pensando en el, no se por que, pero sigo insistiendo en que yo lo conozco.

Fragmento: El Retorno del Rey, Libro Sexto; Capitulo "El Senescal y el Rey"

**Diario de Faramir en el año 3019 de la T. E.**

Han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que conocí a esa hermosa mujer, no se pero ella es muy especial para mi; he tomado mi cargo en la ciudad y no la he visto, pero su hermoso rostro, su hermosa sonrisa la tengo en mi mente a todo momento...no se que hacer, estoy enamorado de ella, pero ella ama a mi Señor Aragorn...no se que hacer, tengo que dejar de escribir parece que ha llegado un mensajero del rey...

¡Todo paso tan rápido, que no se si sea real, estoy tan feliz, siento tanta alegría en mi corazón...

Cuando la bese, fue algo inolvidable, desde que mis labios tocaron los suyos sentí que mi vida volvía a renacer, que la oscuridad de mi corazón desaparecía, que todo en este mundo vuelve a ser perfecto.

Después de besarla la mire a los ojos, ella con una hermosa sonrisa me acaricio el rostro y me abrazo, yo también la abrace; y no me importo que el pueblo estuviera viéndome; pues todos deben saber que me casare con la Dama Blanca de Rohan...¡Ay que felicidad, esto es algo hermoso...

Pero después de estar con ella, tenia que regresar a mis deberes...no quería separarme de ella. El día paso rápido; he cumplido con mis obligaciones al menos por hoy...así que iré a verla...

Llegue a las Casas de Curación cuando el sol apenas se ocultaba, el hermoso rojo del sol se reflejaba en las murallas de Minas Tirith, y las sombras de las cosas cada vez se hacían mas grandes...es el atardecer mas hermoso que he visto desde que la oscuridad invadió mi vida.

-Eowyn-dije mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.-

-Faramir!-dijo con una sonrisa, y se acerco a mi, saludándome con un tierno beso en la mejilla.-Creí que no vendrías

-Yo también, pero logre terminar mis deberes-dije y acto seguido le bese la frente-¿Quieres salir a caminar?

-Claro, estoy desesperada por salir...

Salimos de las Casas y nos fuimos a los jardines, la tome de la mano, caminamos en silencio largo rato, después se detuvo y se paro frente a mi.

-Faramir, yo a ti te he visto antes-me dijo, y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Como?

-Si, tu eres...el mismo muchacho que me rescato de aquellos horribles orcos, en el Folde Este ¿Lo recuerdas?

No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado pues me es doloroso, pero lo que ella me dijo se me hizo familiar.:-Recuerdo que rescate a una pequeña niña...

-No era una niña!-exclamo y sonrió.-Tenia edad suficiente para cuidarme

-...Si por eso casi te aplastan esos moustros-dije, y ambos estallamos en risas recordando esos momentos tan significativos, poco a poco entre tanta risa me acerque a ella hasta lograr besarla, fue un hermoso beso, ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos mientras yo seguía besándole, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y resbalamos. Caímos a la hierva, ella de espaldas, y yo de bruces sobre ella.

-Tontito-dijo riéndose, y me abrazo.-No puedo creer que te haya vencido...

-Crees que me venciste, pero si yo fui el que cayo sobre ti.-y comencé a besarla delicadamente en sus labios. Por primera vez sentí que tanto dolor de mi pasado había desaparecido, que la oscuridad que rodeaba al mundo también había desaparecido, solo estábamos ella y yo solos en aquellos hermosos campos.

-Vivirás conmigo?-dije mirando sus ojos hermosos. Solo me contesto con una sonrisa.-Tomare eso como un si.

Así estuvimos largo tiempo tendidos en el suelo, algunas veces la besaba, otras solo la tomaba de las manos, miramos las estrellas que se asomaban; Eowyn se recargo en mi hombro y se quedo dormida junto a mi, yo solo la estreche contra mi, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho, le di un beso en el cabello, y la desperté con cuidado.

-Eowyn-dije en voz baja-Vamos estas cansada, será mejor que descanses en tus aposentos.

La lleve a sus aposentos, le di las buenas noches, regresa a casa, y heme aquí escribiendo tantas alegrías... Espero no sea un sueño...

**Diario de Eowyn**

Estoy segura de que la oscuridad ha abandonado mi corazón y un nuevo rayo de luz empieza a iluminarlo, Faramir es un hombre increíble, nunca creí que fuera tan tierno y sabio. Es un hombre perfecto...su manera de ser, su sabiduría cuando habla y sus hermosos ojos que esconden un terrible dolor, pero cuando los veo ese dolor desaparece y se convierte en un hermoso brillo y alegría que desde hacia tiempo no la había visto.

-Mi amor-dijo esta tarde que lo fui a buscar, pues era tarde y no había venido a las Casas de Curación, me sentía sola y necesitaba verlo; cuando lo vi lo abracé fuertemente; el me beso tiernamente.-No creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo juntos hoy...-dijo desilusionado.-...Tengo que preparar todo para mañana, pues llegara el Rey...-

-¿Estarás ocupado?-dije acariciando su rostro.-

-Si, pero por ahorita me tomare un rato libre- y me tomo de la mano, salimos a los jardines.

Caminamos durante un rato, después el solo me abrazo.:- No me van a separar de ti-y me beso, fue un beso hermoso y delicioso, después solo se recargo en mi hombro:-Te amo mujer, te amo...

-Faramir-solo le dije, pues se que es cierto, pero cuando uno tiene bastantes heridas en el corazón, desea que esas palabras se las diga la persona a quien uno amo.

-¿Tu me amas?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

No tuve el valor para contestarle solo lo tome de su rostro y lo bese.

-Solo quería escucharte-dijo sonriendo.-pero se que esto es un si...

-Faramir-dije bruscamente rompiendo el bello ambiente, el estaba apunto de besarme; pero se separo de mi.

-¿Qué hice?

-No nada, es que me preguntaba muchas cosas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues, es que ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi?

-¿Cómo que..?-exclamo-mujer tu me volviste loco desde que te vi en las Casas de Curación...

-Pero...¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?...fui tan grosera contigo...-me interrumpió con uno de sus besos.

-Tu nunca fuiste así conmigo, solo estabas herida igual que yo-y me beso, pero poco a poco sentí que sus labios se deslizaban suavemente por mi cuello, besándome tiernamente.

-Eres la mujer perfecta para mi-dijo mirándome a los ojos-¿sabes, me enamore de ti por que eres tan diferente pero a la vez tan igual a mi, tu eres diferente a las mujeres que conocí en mi vida, eres valiente y sabes tomar tus decisiones, eres demasiado dura a veces; en eso somos diferentes, pero somos iguales en lo demás, ambos hemos probado el dolor, hemos enfrentado a la muerte y tantas cosas que no acabaría en decirte...Te amo-dijo por fin; después solo guardo silencio y me rodeo la cintura.

-Señor Faramir-dijo uno de los sirvientes rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya voy-dijo me miro.-Lo siento me tengo que ir...

Me dejo sola, y regrese a las Casas de Curación, temo que mañana no lo podré ver, será un día muy largo..en fin...dormiré, haber que pasa mañana.

**Diario de Faramir**

Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, la amo, y nunca me separare de ella...es una excelente mujer, hace que mis días se llenen de felicidad y alegría...

Hoy no la podré ver, tengo demasiado trabajo, preparare todo para la llegada del Rey...Dejare de escribir...

En Gondor ya hay un nuevo rey, y una hermosa reina...la coronación duro hasta tarde. No he visto a Eowyn pues ha estado con su hermano, a veces me da tristeza ver que estoy solo en este mundo, mi familia murió y no tengo a nadie como Boromir, aun recuerdo que hablábamos de tantas cosas, pero desde ese día que partió a Rivendel mi corazón supo que no lo volvería a ver; por lo único que lucho es por mi hermosa Eowyn es lo único que me da fuerzas e ilumina mi corazón...espero verla antes de que se vaya no se en cuanto tiempo la volveré a ver, pues se marchara a Rohan, y la volveré a ver hasta que el rey de la orden de llevar el cuerpo del Señor Theoden a su tierra; solo espero que sea poco tiempo para volverla a ver...

Que triste estoy acabo de despedirme de mi Eowyn; cuando termine de escribir, cerré mi diario y salí a buscarla, la encontré sola junto a las murallas, ahí donde nos conocimos...

-Mi amor-le dije sonriendo y abrazándola con fuerza, la bese.

-Faramir, no quiero irme de aquí-dijo triste-no quiero separarme de ti

-Yo tampoco-y la volví a besar, no podía dejar de besarla: bese su cuello y su boca, ella me abrazaba con fuerzas, y comencé a jugar con sus cabellos mientras le besaba su cuello, mis manos acariciaron su espalda y jugaron con los nudos de su vestido.

-No quiero que te vayas...-le dije mientras ella jugueteaba con los botones de mi camisa, la tome de la mano y deje de besarla.

-Faramir...-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.-...corazón, ven conmigo

-No puedo-dije con voz quebrada.-es lo que mas quisiera, pero te prometo que nos casaremos en cuanto nos volvamos a ver...Te amo...-fue lo ultimo que le dije, y las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas-...vamos debes descansar- la lleve a las casas de curación, mañana partirá temprano, y no podré verla tengo que estar a las ordenes del Rey, pues hay que arreglar muchas cosas...

Mi mujer se ha ido, y el verla partir me ha dejado un sabor amargo en mi pobre corazón, ahora todo será diferente, estaré todo el día ocupado y no podré escribir en este diario por algún tiempo, escribiré hasta que vuelva a ver a mi Eowyn...

**Diario de Eowyn**

Ya hace mas de dos semanas que no veo a mi querido Faramir, lo extraño tanto, a veces pienso que debí quedarme con el, pues cuando lo vi por ultima vez estaba tan destrozado y triste, ese día me beso con tanta ternura y pasión...lo amo, pero tengo miedo de que mi corazón vuelva a llenarse de oscuridad en estos días que no lo veré, estoy segura de que lo ver muy pronto...no me importa cuanto tiempo pase antes de que lo vuelva a ver, pero nunca dejare de pensar en el, todos los días lo recordare, hasta que el regrese y nos casemos...

No me ha pasado nada interesante solo, he estado aquí en casa, mi hermano da ordenes para reorganizar mi amado pueblo, estoy segura de que extrañare este pueblo...

-Hermano-dije rompiendo el silencio de la noche-¿Cuándo crees que vengan lo hombres de Gondor?

El me miro, sonrió y exclamo: Ay! Eowyn, no apresures el tiempo, vendrán pronto, aún no es tiempo

-Es que extraño Faramir...-dije con un nudo en la garganta.-me hubiera gustado quedarme con el...

-Hermana querida, nunca hubiera permitido que hicieras eso, pues el Senescal de Gondor esta ocupado, y no le gustaría que su dama se quedara encerrada en sus aposentos sin verlo

-Entiendo que esta ocupado, pero entiéndeme hermano-dije sollozando-lo extraño, en Gondor a pesar de que estuviera ocupado me visitaba y aunque estuviéramos poco tiempo juntos, parecían minutos eternos...lo extraño...-fue mi ultima palabra mi hermano me consoló y abrazo, me dijo que esperara...es lo que haré, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo, estos días se me hacen eternos cuando no estoy con el, me siento triste...

Eh estado pensando las cosas...recordé una frase que una vez escuche en boca de uno de los grandes sabios de Rohan... _"Los recuerdos son tristezas dobles, que liberan o construyen soledad."_ ...tomare en cuenta esta frase cada que piense en mi Faramir, lo recordare y liberare mi soledad, recordando sus besos en mi cuello y en mi boca, su hermosa sonrisa y sus suaves manos que acariciaban mi rostro...sus hermoso ojos cuando brillaban de alegría, su risa y sus palabras que hacían sentirme tan bien...

Recuerdo que una vez, estábamos sentados en la hierva: -Te amo.-dijo con ternura, y acto seguido me tomo las manos.-Te amo!-dijo y alzo el tono de su voz:-Te amo!-grito por fin con su sonrisa se acerco a mi rodeando mi cintura y besándome, ese día me beso tanto...

Otro hermoso recuerdo que tengo de el es el olor de su cabello, y el sabor de sus besos, son tan dulces y apasionados, se que el me ama, y daría lo que fuera por estar en este momento con el pero no puedo ¡Tengo que esperar, esto es tan terrible, a veces lo recuerdo y me siento sola, no es que no sea feliz aquí con mi gente, si no que desde que conozco a aquel hombre algo en mi cambio se que puedo llegar a amarlo, así como el a mi...En fin esperare a mi querido Senescal, espero no tome mucho tiempo esta espera...dormiré pues es tarde...

Gonzalo Ceja, Canción pequeña para un amor eterno.

Ha pasado otro día sin mi Faramir, hoy fue menos doloroso estuve ayudando a mi hermano con todo lo que pude, hable con el y camine por las praderas de estas tierras...cuando camino por ellas recuerdo tantas cosas, cuando era niña y jugaba con mi primo y hermano, cuando cabalgábamos y nos llenábamos de tierra, tantas cosas...no puedo seguir escribiendo me duele el corazón cuando pienso en mi primo...dejare de escribir...escribiré hasta que sepa cuando va a volver mi Faramir...Lo amo tanto...

Parece que fue ayer cuando deje de escribir en mi diario, esta mañana mi hermano me dio la noticia de que los hombres de Gondor vienen en camino me alegre tanto que no dude en venir a escribirlo...desde que cerré este diario no me han pasado cosas interesantes, mi vida ha sido demasiado monótona, pero hoy que tengo esta noticia mi vida a dado un vuelco, esperare a mi Faramir, lo veré de nuevo...llegaran mañana al medio día, estoy ansiosa de que ya sea mañana para verlo...lo amo, lo amo...en fin tengo que dormir, mañana me levantare temprano para arreglar todo antes de que llegue Faramir...

**Diario de Faramir**

Estos días de soledad me han servido de reflexión y a la vez me han entristecido...

No he visto a mi mujer, la extraño tanto necesito verla...hoy escribí por que el rey ha dado la noticia de que partiremos en la mañana...estoy feliz, alegre, mi corazón volvió a ver la luz...

Esta mañana que me lo dijo el rey, corrí a la herrería, donde me esperaban dos hermosos colgantes que mande a hacer después de que ella se fue, son de mithril, en ellos están grabados mi inicial y la de ella, con los escudos de nuestros pueblos...son hermosos tengo tantas ansias de verlas que he estado cometiendo muchas tonterías, pues cuando me los dieron choque contra una pared y me lastime el brazo, casi caigo por las escaleras...en fin he cometido muchas tonterías, pero estoy seguro que mañana estaré no las cometeré estaré camino a Rohan...

**Rohan. Día 1**

Al fin he llegado a este hermoso país, estoy ansioso por ver a mi dama, mañana la veré al medio día llegare...dejare de escribir me habla mi señor...

Parece que se retrasara el viaje...

-Señor Faramir-me dijo cuando cerraba mi diario-Necesito hablar con usted?- me levante y ambos nos alejamos del grupo.

-Si mi señor

-Mire, mi esposa esta enferma...bueno esta embarazada-balbuceo.-y necesitamos ir mas lento; así que retrasaremos el viaje un día, pues ella tiene que descansar

Asentí, y después me vine a sentar aquí de nuevo solo, y pensando en mi Eowyn. Por hoy nos quedaremos hasta que la Reina se sienta mejor, y esto llevara tiempo...dejare de escribir...tengo sueño...

**Día 2**

Hemos reiniciado el viaje y estoy feliz, pronto veré a mi dama, la besare, y me casare con ella, que ansioso estoy por verla...

**Diario de Eowyn**

No se si llorar, reír...

Mi Faramir llega en pocas horas, y mis ansias están realmente desatadas, estoy demasiado feliz...parece que ya llegaran, iré a verlo, tengo que verlo!

Que hermoso encuentro...Después de cerrar mi diario corrí a la puertas, pues escuche las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de los gondorianos...

Cuando salí del castillo vi a Faramir que estaba en su caballo, acto seguido me vio, bajo rápidamente de su caballo, y dejando a los reyes atrás corrió hasta mi, y me abrazo con tanto cariño, fuerza y amor que no le importo no haber saludado al Rey de Rohan, el solo me abrazaba, y me beso con ternura.

-Te extrañe-me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos; acto seguido se separo de mi; llegaron los reyes de Gondor. Mi hermano y el Señor Aragorn se quedaron hablando, Faramir y yo salimos un rato a caminar, mientras terminaban los arreglos para la fiesta...

-Sabes?- dijo cuando estábamos solos en los jardines de este palacio- Estoy cansado...-y se acurruco junto a mi, duerme tan lindo; ahora descansa parece muy cansado pues me dijo que viajaron mucho tiempo.

Ya es de noche fue un día hermoso día pues Faramir y yo estuvimos juntos, hablamos de tantas cosas, reímos y lloramos como antaño en las hermosas Casas de Curación; ¡Estoy Feliz, mi corazón ha recordado la felicidad...mañana será nuestra boda, y después nos iremos a vivir a las hermosos campos de Ithilien...

**2ª.Nota:** Este es un cuento basado en la obra de J. R. R. Tolkien.


End file.
